1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to enclosures for use with rack-mountable appliances and equipment.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The uses, requirements, size and complexity of information technology (IT) operations continue to increase dramatically in response to the demands of information-based economies. The critical importance of IT operations to many organizations brings the recognition that IT resources must be managed in a manner that ensures their integrity and functionality. These resources comprise various assets, including computer systems, network and telecommunications equipment, power supplies, environmental controls and security devices, to name a few typical examples. To meet the needs of the organization, system administrators must be able to readily monitor each asset within the group of collective resources for the safe, nominal and efficient operation of the data center.
Traditionally many of these assets are centrally located in one or more data centers, enabling centralized control and monitoring, although these assets may also be remotely located and interconnected via a communications network. Individual assets can be installed in electrical enclosures, which are cabinets for housing electrical or electronic equipment and cabling. Although assets within each enclosure may be monitored by installing multiple pieces of monitoring equipment throughout portions of the rack designed to contain the assets, this technique consumes valuable usable space that could otherwise be used for other IT assets.